On My Own
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: A look at Ciaran and Wendi's life after they move away. Will have some glimpses of Gen and Remus, but mostly Ciaran and Wendi and the twins.
1. Chapter 1

Title: On My Own

Summary: A look at Ciaran and Wendi's life after they move away. Will have some glimpses of Gen and Remus, but mostly Ciaran and Wendi and the twins.

Note: Well, maybe more than some glimpses. But it will be mostly Ciaran, Wendi, Sage, and Elizabeth. My title might suck, but we all know titles aren't my friends. Mostly OCs, don't like it., don't read it. Mainly written for my regulars, if they're still around, and me.

I do have more fics in the making, including another chapter one and I really do need to get around to writing The Big Answer. Someone remind me to do that.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to the shooter marble-sized knot on my forehead. He's my new best friend.

Chapter 1

It was nearly a month after their son, his wife, and twins, had moved away, not telling them exactly where, but sending an owl nearly every day.

Remus Lupin had grown used to not having his son and grandchildren around. It was quieter, mainly, and he was fine with that.

But Gwendolyn Moore, make that Gwendolyn Lupin, was not a very happy woman. She had fallen back into the bad habit of drinking, and spent her time moping around the house. It was not rare to find her curled up on one end of the couch, staring off into space, a somewhat mournful expression on her face.

"Gwendolyn," Remus sighed one evening, dropping the half-completed crossword from that evening's _Evening Prophet_ on the floor and staring at his wife, "listen, let's go out. You need to do something other than mope."

"I can't help it." Gen muttered, resting her head on her arms and staring back. "I miss my son, Remus. You missed his childhood, I didn't. You're a bit used to being without someone underfoot who needs you and -- "

Remus stopped her with a look. "I have you underfoot, in case you don't remember." he said with a teasing smile. "And Ciaran is an adult. He can take care of himself. He needs to learn."

For a moment, it looked as though Gen were about to burst into tears.

'You are right, Remus,' she thought bitterly, 'but I'm used to my son being around. He needs me and I need him.'

Instead of voicing her thoughts to Remus, she shook her head, her black hair, recently cut, fluttered in her face. "Why don't you go out? I know you don't want to stay around me. So go. You have fun for both of us."

With a soft sigh of annoyance, Remus said, "Gwendolyn, answer something for me, please."

"What?" she asked, rolling over on her back, staring at the ceiling as her owl, Deon, began to hoot loudly, ready to go out for her early evening hunt.

"How long has it been since it's been just the two of us?"

"In what way?" Gen asked, her eyebrows meeting in confusion.

"Just living together." Remus answered. "Just me and you."

Gen sat up, frowning as she tried to figure out what he was asking. "Well, it's really easy. I was nineteen when Ciaran was born. He's twenty now. So, twenty years?"

"That's what I thought." Remus muttered. He got to his feet and crossed the room, opening Deon's cage and the window so she could fly out. "Gwendolyn, please cheer up. Ciaran promised to visit."

"And has he?"

Remus heard her get to her feet and he knew she was scowling at him, her arms crossed over her chest, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Has he, Remus?" she demanded again. This time he heard the catch in her voice.

"No. He hasn't."

"Exactly! And I bet you anything this is Wendi's doing."

"So it is true." Remus said softly, turning to face her. He was a bit surprised to see her lower lip trembling. "You do hate your daughter-in-law, don't you?"

"'Hate' is such a strong, correct word." Gen said miserably. "Ciaran could have done so much better. She doesn't like me, I don't like her, and now..." she trailed off, ending with a sniffle.

"And you always took her side." she added.

Remus was not going to deny taking his daughter-in-law's side in some arguments. But this, he decided, was not the time to talk about her, especially if it upset Gwendolyn as much as it obviously did.

"So," he asked softly, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Gen's waist, "are we going out tonight, or are you going to have to suffer through my cooking?"

"I'm not hungry." was her answer.

"But you haven't eaten properly lately. I'm pretty sure you are hungry."

"I'm not." Gen said softly, trying to push him away. "I just -- "

"-- need a drink." Remus finished with a frown. "Gwendolyn, you shouldn't."

"But I do." she finished. She finally managed to push him away and headed into the kitchen. A moment later, he heard her rummaging through the cabinets, obviously in search of something specific.

He silently followed her, leaning against the doorway and studying her.

A month ago, and she could have passed for younger than her thirty-nine years. The shorter haircut, mingled with the sorrowful expression she wore, made her seem older. Her robes were hanging a bit loosely on her small frame, an obvious sign that he was right about her not eating properly.

She turned around and frowned at him, aware of his scrutiny. "Do I pass?" she demanded. "Or do you want someone younger?"

"You pass." he smiled. "And don't forget, you're only older than me by nine weeks."

"Yes, but you've always looked older." she pointed out, sipping her glass of brandy. "Though I do love it. Always have." She paused, her glass to her lips.

"What is it?" he asked, looking concerned as he reached for her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking... Ciaran has... his looks have survived the monthly full moon strain." she said softly. "Even at his age, you were -- "

He cut her off for the second time that evening, this time by putting a finger to her lips. "Don't dwell on this, Gwendolyn. If it means that much to you, I will demand that he visit. I promise."

"Thank you." With a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing a kiss to his lips. "You know," she added, unwillingly pulling herself away, "I think I will take you up for dinner tonight."

"Got your appetite back?" he laughed. "Or was it the thought of my cooking that changed your mind?"

"A little bit of both."

As he headed into their bedroom to get their cloaks, Remus decided that this was a good start. Slowly but surely, he was sure he could wean her away from her need to have her son around.


	2. Chapter 2

On My Own

Chapter 2

Ciaran Lupin spent his morning trying to multi-task. But trying to eat his own breakfast, while trying to read the paper, while trying to get his daughter to eat her own breakfast proved much more difficult than it usually did.

Elizabeth looked up at him, annoyed. Angrily, she reached for his bangs and tugged, as hard as she could. Ciaran let out a soft whimper as he spotted several strands of sandy brown hair between her fingers.

He glanced up angrily as he heard Wendi giggle. She immediately quit when she saw him looking at her in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh, Ciaran, you worry way too much about your hair."

"I do not." he snapped. As he watched her finish feeding Sage with ease, he decided that maybe he had picked the wrong twin this morning. Elizabeth certainly was in a bad mood.

"Why can't you be like your brother, hmm?" Ciaran asked, running his fingers through her soft red hair.

She just cocked her head and stared at him, like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, don't do that." he told her.

"Don't do what?" Wendi asked absently, obviously not paying attention to them as she cooed faintly to Sage.

"Nothing." Ciaran whispered softly, studying his wife as his father had studied his mother.

She had caught her dark red hair in a simple ponytail that morning, afraid of getting flying food in her hair. Her deep blue eyes glittered as she continued to coo to her son. When she stood up, she would be nearly a foot shorter than he was, but he, unlike his father, did not care for the height difference.

In fact, he was sure it would a bit different between the two if Wendi had been anywhere near his mother's height, which was a couple inches from his own.

Then he shook his head. "Wendi," he asked softly, shifting Elizabeth to the other side of his lap, hoping she did not have a better reach of his hair there, "did we get any other post?"

"No, just your paper. Why?"

"I was hoping for a letter from my parents." he muttered, trying his best to sound casual.

The truth of it was, between Elizabeth, with her light blue eyes she had obviously inherited from her grandmother, to his thoughts on Wendi's height, he was hoping for a letter, at least, from his mother.

'Who am I kidding?' he thought, carrying a fussy Elizabeth to the bathroom to clean both of them off. 'Mum's mad with me. Dad's been the one writing me back, not her.'

Elizabeth had calmed down a lot now that it was just the two of them. "Oh, don't wind up just like me." he told her, wetting a rag and wiping the porridge from her face. "You've already got the werewolf thing going for you. We don't need anything else going for you, pumpkin."

She cooed faintly at him. No more hair-pulling just then. Not then.

With a happy sigh, she snuggled closer to him as he carried her into the living room and curled up in the rocking chair with her. Gently, he placed his foot on the floor and slowly rocked the chair.

"Ah, I found out what quiets you." he murmured, brushing a kiss to her forehead.

She was nothing like her brother, with the sandy hair he had inherited from Remus and Ciaran, his mother's deep blue eyes, and the simple fact that the only time he really got to crying was when Elizabeth herself had started to wail.

Elizabeth was watching her father with interest. She cooed faintly to him, in hopes that he could understand baby talk and accept her apology for pulling his hair.

"Ciaran," Wendi called, carrying Sage into the living room, "it's such a pretty day out. Do you think we could take them out for a while?"

"If you want to, Wendi." Ciaran murmured faintly.

"What is it?" Wendi asked with a weary sigh.

"I miss my mother." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized it.

"Ciaran," Wendi sighed, sinking down on the couch with Sage, "listen, I think it's wonderful that we've moved from there. I do love your parents, but they spent so much time babying you."

"They did not." Ciaran muttered. "My mother was just looking out for me."

He felt a sudden irritation towards his wife. "You know what?" he continued, unceremoniously handed Elizabeth to her. "YOU take them out. I'm staying here."

Amidst Wendi's annoyed spluttering and Elizabeth's whimpering, he headed into the bedroom he shared with Wendi and sank down at the desk. 'There's no way Mum's going to just out and forgive me, for whatever I've done.' he thought, rummaging through the desk for parchment and a quill. 'And a letter probably won't help my chances much.'

His fingers were reaching towards the parchment, but he stopped himself.

The best way to do this would be go see her. But would she even be home? He had to try.

"Wendi, I'm going to my parents'. I'll be back soon!"

"But -- !" Before she could even finish, he had raced out the door and Disapparated.

His father confirmed what he was thinking as soon as he arrived. "She's not home, Ciaran." he muttered softly. "Do you want to wait here for her?"

"I guess so." Ciaran said, sinking down on the couch. If the morning was any sign as to how the rest of his day would be, this was not going to be his day.


	3. Chapter 3

On My Own

Chapter 3

As Ciaran sat and made small talk with his father, he vaguely wondered how long his mother would be. "Where did she go, exactly?"

"Who knows?" Remus sighed.

"You mean you don't ask her?" Ciaran asked, looking astonished.

"Well, usually she lies about where she goes. I've given up asking her ages ago. Nothing I might say or do would stop her. You know how determined your mother gets."

"Yeah, I know." Ciaran said with a miserable sigh.

"How have the twins been?"

Ciaran managed an understanding smile. By 'the twins', his father mainly meant Elizabeth.

"Lizzy's been a bit fussy as of late. But Sage is wonderful. The only time he starts to cry or get fussy with us is when Elizabeth starts to cry."

Remus managed a smile of his own. "Your mother's been very concerned about Elizabeth as of late. And you, naturally."

"She never stops worrying, does she?" Ciaran asked with a frown as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "I should have brought them over, too. But Wendi would much rather them be under her watchful eye. I swear, she's getting to be as bad as Mum."

Just then, they heard the front door open and Gen call out to Remus.

"Back so soon?" Remus asked as she bent and brushed a light kiss on the top of his head.

"I just couldn't stand being away from you for so long." she teased.

As warm as her attitude was towards her husband, her attitude towards her son was downright cold. "I'll thank you to take your feet off my coffee table." she snapped as she passed him on her way to the kitchen.

"Mother," he began, following her into the kitchen after exchanging a look with his father, "what did I do to make you so mad? And before you deny it, Daddy's told me how you've been."

Gen paused, her hand inching towards a bottle of wine. "How about we start with the fact that you didn't even bother to tell me you and Wendi were planning on moving?"

Ciaran frowned slightly and said, "Well, Wendi decided that, not me."

"Why?" Gen demanded, her hands on her hips. She began to scowl as she caught Remus leaning against the doorway, shaking his head, silently pleading with her not to take this argument any further.

Ciaran shrugged and muttered, "I don't know, Mum. Why don't you ask her?"

"And why haven't you, at least, visited?"

Ciaran tried to ignore the hurt tone in her voice when he muttered, "I've been busy with the twins."

"Your father and I wouldn't mind helping you with them." Gen said. For a moment, it looked as though she were about to burst into tears. The next moment, however, she said, "Fine, just go. You obviously us, so go back to Wendi."

Ciaran sighed softly, but did as his mother told. His father showed him to the door.

"She'll calm down in a bit and want to apologize." Remus said softly.

"I'm not so sure I'll be willing to accept her apology." Ciaran said darkly, headed down the walk and Disapparating at the end.

"Didn't go like you wanted?" Wendi asked softly, glancing up as he flopped down on the couch.

"No, it didn't." Ciaran answered. He could not get the way his mother had spat out Wendi's name out of his mind.

"Oh, cheer up, Daddy." Wendi placed a happy Sage in Ciaran's arms, which caused Ciaran to smile faintly. "And Elizabeth has been pretty calm, too. I think we should take them for a walk. I'm sure they would enjoy it."

"If you want." Ciaran muttered.

A few minutes later, Sage was content in his mother's arms while Elizabeth clung tightly to her father. Glancing down at her, Ciaran realized that she would much rather be home than outside. "We'll be home in a bit." he murmured softly to her.

In the short while they had been living there, Wendi had obviously made friends with quite a lot of people. One elderly woman even stopped them to hold Sage for a few minutes.

"That one doesn't like me, though." she said, sadly looking at Elizabeth.

"She doesn't really care for anyone." Ciaran muttered.

"Except her father." Wendi said with a smile at Ciaran.

'And her grandmother.' Ciaran thought miserably.

Elizabeth began to whimper softly and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Wendi, taking the hint from her daughter, carefully took Sage back from the woman and bade her good-bye.

"She's not happy, is she?" she asked, watching Elizabeth as she began to whimper softly once more.

"No."

"And you aren't either." Wendi sighed sadly. "Ciaran, what happened between you and your mother?"

"I'd rather not say." Ciaran muttered, shifting his weight.

"Why?" Wendi asked curiously. "Did she say something about me?"

"I said I would rather not say."

"She did, didn't she?" Wendi asked softly. "Ciaran, it's fine. I don't care what she said about me. Just say it."

With a frown, Ciaran quickly repeated what his mother had said and how she had said it.

Wendi was silent until they were safely heading back home. "Ciaran, I thought your mother hated me, but this... I'm sorry. I shouldn't. But I think that it is better that we moved. You know how your mum can get."

"And you don't want the twins exposed to that?" Ciaran asked hotly.

"No." Wendi said with an apologetic look on her face. "Ciaran, please, don't think about her right now. I'm really sorry, but it's just... she's horrid. And the twins are better off without her. I hate to say it, but you know it's true."

Ciaran opened his mouth to defend his mother but quickly shut it. Wendi was right, he decided. Maybe it was best they were all away from Gen. Especially if she had started to drink again.


	4. Chapter 4

On My Own

Chapter 4

Ciaran was towel-drying Elizabeth's hair. She began to coo sleepily to him as he dressed her in her pajamas. "What are you so happy about?" he asked her with a faint smile as he carried her into the living room.

With a faint sigh, Elizabeth curled up as close to him as she could.

"Oh, she'll be asleep in minutes." Wendi said, catching sight of Elizabeth. "Sage, however, does not want to go to sleep."

Sage was cooing loudly in his mother's lap, blowing spit bubbles. Everytime one would pop, he would squeal and try to make a bigger one.

Wendi wrinkled her nose with disgust but did not stop him.

Ciaran glanced back down at Elizabeth, who was almost asleep. "Oh, go to sleep, Liz. I'm tired myself and I would like to get at least an hour of sleep before one of you wakes up crying."

Elizabeth merely giggled in a sleepy sort of way.

Sage had caught sight of his sister just then and began to whimper and reach for her. With a tiny smile, Wendi got up and joined Ciaran on the couch.

Sage made an attempt to get to Elizabeth, but contented himself to reaching out, resting his hand near hers.

"Now that is cute." Ciaran said softly. "Let's get these sleepyheads to bed."

Once they were placed in their crib, Elizabeth stretched out, sighed sleepily, and snuggled against her blanket. Sage curled up closer to his sister and was nearly immediately asleep.

Wendi tucked the blankets around them before she and Ciaran set off to bed themselves.

Ciaran flopped onto the bed still fully dressed as Wendi changed into her pajamas. "Hey, Wendi?" he murmured sleepily.

"What?" she asked, crawling into bed and resting her head on his chest.

"What do you think about triplets next?" he teased.

"I think," she began seriously, "any more children we have, you'll be having with yourself."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." Ciaran said with a laugh.

As Ciaran and Wendi were jokingly discussing the idea of more children, Gen and Remus, too, were curled up in bed, though not has happily teasing each other.

Gen had curled up in the crook of Remus's arm, her head resting on his chest, one arm thrown across his stomach.

Remus was absently stroking her hair, waiting patiently for her to tell him what was on her mind. Even though he knew what was on her mind already.

"Where did I go wrong?" she asked finally.

Remus knew the question was not directed at him, but he chose to answer her anyway. "Gwen, you did your best. That's all you can say, really."

"I didn't." Gen argued. "I did a horrible job in raising our son. I'm a terrible mother. And there's no possibly way I could have done my best."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Remus murmured. "You did do your best."

"It wasn't good enough!" Gen half-shouted, trying to sit up, but Remus was holding her down.

"Yes, it was." he said softly. "It's not your fault your son is so independent. He wants to do this on his own. Just stay patient, Gwendolyn. He's going to mess something up and he's going to come straight back to you. Trust me. Just wait him out."

Gen sighed softly and asked, "You expect me to be patient?"

"I would hope so." He managed a faint smile and said, "Sit tight. I'll go get you a drink. You sound like you need one."

Gen sighed again and curled up under the blankets. Remus returned a moment later, a glass of sherry in his hand. She sipped it slowly, eying Remus as she did.

"Why did you give me this?" she asked, setting the empty glass on her bedside table. "You hate it when I drink."

He merely smiled and said, "You sounded like you needed something. I'm tempted to get my own glass, but I can hold out. I know you can't. Now go to bed, Gwen. We'll talk more in the morning."

She pulled the covers up to her chin, snuggled against her pillow for a moment, then quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

On My Own

Chapter 5

Gen and Remus were up bright and early, joining the early morning shoppers at Diagon Alley. Gen had wanted to buy a book, and Remus, who was already awake at that time, joined her.

"You seem like you're feeling a bit more cheerful this morning." Remus commented, smiling faintly at Gen as the two of them headed into the book shop.

"I do." she replied softly. Then she let out a soft gasp as her ears picked up a very familiar voice.

Ciaran emerged from the nearby rows of bookshelves, carrying Elizabeth, who was wide awake and very curious to the things happening around her.

She spotted her grandparents first and began to squirm, trying her best to get to them. "Elizabeth!" Ciaran said, looking a bit shocked by her behavior, and nearly dropping her due to her squirming.

Then he glanced up and spotted his parents.

Before he could say anything, Gen gave Remus's hand a squeeze before saying, "I'll go look for that book. Be right back."

"Still not happy with me, is she?" Ciaran muttered once Gen was out of earshot.

"No, I'm afraid not." Remus sighed before taking Elizabeth from Ciaran, who was attempting to hold onto a large book as well.

"Trying to dabble in Potions." Ciaran shrugged, answering his father's unasked questions. "Mum was not the best teacher."

Remus managed a faint smile and said, "I'm sure she wasn't. Potions is not her strong point. Come to think of it, I don't know if she HAS a strong point."

"Quidditch." Ciaran answered quickly. After paying for his book, Ciaran and his father headed out the store to wait for Gen outside, and to speak above a whisper. "So, why is she up this early?"

"She wanted a book, like you." Remus said softly. Elizabeth was eying him very intently and it was making him nervous.

Ciaran managed a tiny smile and took Elizabeth back. "I guess she hasn't seen you in a while." he muttered. "I know I should have stopped by, but they keep me busy."

"It's understandable." Remus said softly. "Listen, I'm not one for making excuses, but your mother, I feel she needs one. She just misses you all -- "

"Except Wendi." Ciaran said darkly.

"I'm sure she misses Wendi, too." Remus murmured. "I don't think she really hates her, it's just, you're her only child, she's going to be protective."

"Oh, trust me, I know that." Ciaran said, trying to Elizabeth still. "Besides, we've had this little chat before. You shouldn't have to make excuses for her. I know how she is." He cracked a genuine smile this time and added, "I need to get miss fussy over here home before I drop her. Tell Mum I'll stop by soon."

"Will do."

Safely back home a few minutes later, with Elizabeth with her brother in their crib, Ciaran debated whether or not he should tell Wendi he ran into his parents. He decided against it for the time being.

"Get what you wanted?" Wendi asked softly as he joined her at the kitchen table.

"I did." he answered casually. "Elizabeth seemed to enjoy herself. I'm starting to hope she's magical. Of course, we won't know until she's eleven."

"Mm-hmm." Wendi said absently, having taken the book from him and thumbing through it with interest. "Are you really going to attempt some of these?"

"Yeah, I am." Ciaran said. "Why else would I buy it?"

"To prop up the table." Wendi teased. She closed the book with a snap, deciding it would be good for bedtime reading, on those nights when she could not get to sleep.

Ciaran rolled his eyes at her. "Of course. How could I forget about propping up the table?" He got up and brushed a light kiss on the top of her head before heading into the twins' bedroom to check on them.

Sage eyed him sleepy. Elizabeth cooed softly at him. Ciaran smiled faintly at the two of them as they watched them. "You two are worth having Mum mad at me." he told them softly, leaning over and picking up Sage. "And you're sweet as can be." he told his son.

"Elizabeth, on the other hand, is going to have a wild streak about her." Wendi said, appearing at Ciaran's side. She picked up her daughter and smiled at her. "Aren't you?"

Elizabeth whimpered in response. She did not like her mother to hold her. It wasn't that she did not like her mother, she just preferred her father.

"Oh, fine, be that way." Wendi sighed, putting her daughter back in the crib. "She doesn't like me, Ciaran."

"Yes, she does." he began evenly, placing Sage in the crib with his sister. He then leaned over and bent, brushing a kiss to his wife's lips. "And I love you, so why should it matter? Even if you are right, she'll grow to love you in time."

"I hope so." Wendi murmured. "But I guess you're right. She will grow to love me. After all, they're just babies. How can they pick who they love and who they don't?"

"I like the way you think." Ciaran told her. He brushed another kiss atop her head. "How about we keep these two in the crib and try to make a potion, hmm?"

"Sounds like a plan, as long I get to watch." she giggled, following him out of the room.

"I said 'we', didn't I?" Ciaran smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

On My Own

Chapter 6

Wendi was sitting at the kitchen table, thumbing through Ciaran's Potions book with interest. "Ooh, how about this one?" she asked him holding out the book for him to see.

He leaned over and glanced at the list of ingredients and the instructions. "Seems complicated." he began softly. "Besides, I don't have half of those ingredients. Nor do I have the money to buy them."

"Well..." Wendi began slowly, setting the book back down on the table. "You could always ask your mother."

"No way." Ciaran said quickly. "She's mad at me right now. And I am with her."

"But she has the money, Ciaran." Wendi said softly. "And you need the practice."

"She's never agree to that." Ciaran said softly. "And I am not going to suck up to my mother just for potions ingredients. Mainly because of the fact that she doesn't like you."

Wendi sighed softly. "Ciaran, I know how you are about your mother. I can't help that she doesn't like me, but you shouldn't let that stand in the way. I know I said that I thought that it is better for us away from her, but that doesn't mean you can't go see her. And you can take the twins if you'd like."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked her.

"I was thinking about it last night. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up reading." she murmured. "And speaking of waking up..." she trailed off as she heard the twins whimpering from their crib.

She and Ciaran headed into the twins' bedroom. Sage was blinking sleepily at them while Elizabeth started to whine.

"Oh, my girl." Ciaran sighed softly, picking up his daughter and cooing softly to her. "Daddy's got you. No need to get upset."

"Oh, you two." Wendi giggled, picking up Sage. "I swear, that's just perfect."

"Well, I do feel, you know, like it's my fault." Ciaran murmured, not looking at Wendi. "Not to mention the two of us have bonded over that."

"Oh, Ciaran." Wendi sighed softly. "Never going to stop blaming yourself, are you?"

"No." Ciaran said softly. With a pang, he realized he finally knew how his mother felt. "No, I won't, because I have every right to blame myself."

Without another word to Wendi, he carried Elizabeth to the living room and curled up in the rocking chair with her. "That's my girl." he told her softly. "And I love her. Yes, I do."

"You know," Wendi began softly as she and Sage joined Ciaran and Elizabeth in the living room, "it might be good for her to see her grandparents. What do you say? Should we take them for a visit?"

Ciaran was silent for a moment or two. Then he nodded. "Yeah. Let's... take them for a visit."

When they arrived at his parents' house, his father was more than pleased to see them. His mother, however, was indifferent.

"Any special reason for dropping by?" Remus asked with a warm smile as he carefully took Sage from Wendi.

"No special reason." Ciaran replied, sitting down next to his mother on the couch. "Wendi just thought it would be good for the twins to see you both."

"I'm sure she did." Gen murmured softly.

Remus shot her a warning glare before turning to Ciaran. "How have the potions been going?" he asked casually.

"Not so bad. I messed up pretty badly on the Invisibility Potion, but I didn't do too shabby on the others I've attempted. Don't know what good they'll be to me, but I've saved them anyway, and I'm nearly out of bottles to keep them in."

"I think we have some." Remus muttered off-handedly. "Gwendolyn, would you go check, please?"

"Sure." Gen muttered, glad to get out of that awkward encounter. But Ciaran quickly followed her.

"Mother," he began softly, "I, ah, I wanted to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for." she said darkly, heading into the kitchen and searching through the cabinets for the bottles. "How many do you need?"

"As many as you can spare, but that's not -- "

Gen cut him off with a glare. "I have the feeling you didn't come because of these, or to apologize. What do you want?"

Ciaran bit his lip and glances towards the living room before taking his mother's hand and leading her into the study. "Elizabeth." he said softly. "I now completely understand how you feel and why you feel you need to blame yourself because of the fact I was bitten. And I was hoping you could at least sympathize with me."

"Oh." Gen reached over to place her hand on his arm, but she stopped herself. "I... forget it."

"No, what is it?" Ciaran asked. "You can say it."

"No, I can't. It'll get to Wendi and I don't care for her to know." She turned on her heel and quickly left the study.

Ciaran sighed softly. So much for his mother's sympathy.


	7. Chapter 7

On My Own

Chapter 7

"Are you sure it was the right thing to do, leaving them with a sitter?" Wendi asked softly, linking her arm with Ciaran's and absently smoothing down the front of her pale purple dress.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Ciaran reassured her. "And besides, you wanted to get out."

"I did." Wendi admitted. She sighed softly as she slid into her side of the booth. "And this place is so pretty. I've wanted to come here for a while."

Ciaran nodded slowly. "My parents and I came here before. I barely remember it, but from what I do, nothing here has really changed."

"You really do love you parents." Wendi said with a tiny smile. "That much is obvious, though it does seem to be quite easy for you to get mad with them. I forgot to ask, what did you and your mother talk about?"

Ciaran managed a tiny smile before answering. "Nothing." At Wendi's disbelieving look, he said, "Honestly, it was basically nothing. I told her I knew how she felt and I wanted to apologize, and I wouldn't mind her sympathy. She didn't really say much."

"Oh." Wendi sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Ciaran. I know what your mother means to you."

"Yeah." Ciaran began to toy with his napkin, halfway shredding it before he realized what he was doing. Then he managed a strained smile. "Enjoy yourself, Wendi. It's not every day I can take you to dinner."

"I know." she murmured, brushing her hand against his. "I'm just worried about the twins."

"They'll be fine." Ciaran whispered. "I promise you that. The only time I think we should really get worried about Elizabeth is near the full moon. And Sage is fine as long as he has her. And besides, it's only a couple of hours, and we do need to wean ourselves from them."

"You're right." Wendi said with a small smile, entwining her fingers with his. She had the view of the door and was lazily watching as couples and families came in and left. "Oh, Ciaran, your parents!" she whispered.

Ciaran half-turned in his seat just in time to see his parents take a corner table. His mother was shaking her head in answer to whatever his father was saying. They hadn't spotted him and Wendi, to which he was glad. But there would be no leaving before them without being seen.

"Should we go say something?" Wendi asked softly.

"I don't know." Ciaran answered. "If you want to, we will."

"Let's wait." Wendi whispered. "I know if they see us, they'll come over. But your mother looks preoccupied. Maybe she won't."

Ciaran nodded slowly in agreement.

After ordering, the two of them sat in silence. Neither spoke until they were finished eating.

"Your parents are still here." Wendi murmured. "Do you want to go and say something before we leave?"

"Let's." Ciaran murmured.

As they neared Gen and Remus's table, they heard her say, "I don't even like her, Remus. Our son could do so much better. He could have found himself a witch to settle down with, but no! Now he's stuck with her and the twins. Don't get me wrong, I do love the twins, but -- "

"Gwendolyn," Remus began, cutting her off, "just be glad she accepts him."

"He's right, Mother. The fact that Wendi doesn't care should be enough for you." Ciaran hissed, sliding into the booth next to his mother.

"But it's not." Gen hissed back, folding her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't even mean anything to you?" Ciaran demanded.

"No, it doesn't."

"Gwendolyn," Remus began softly, "let's take this home."

"Fine." Gen began softly. "Let's."

Ciaran glared at his mother, but said nothing until the four of them were safely in the living room of his parents' house. "Why don't you like Wendi?" he demanded. "What has she ever done to you, besides take me away from you?"

"Ciaran," Gen began softly, "you deserve so much better than her. You need someone who can take care of you -- "

"Like I can't?" Wendi demanded.

"Not in the way he needs to be, no." Gen began softly, her tone icy.

"Gwendolyn," Remus began softly, placing his hands on her shoulders, "why don't you just let it be? Ciaran's happy, and that's all that should matter."

"No, it's not." Gen began, her lower lip quivering. She pulled away from Remus and sank down on the couch, burying her face in her hands. "But obviously my opinion doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't." Ciaran spat. "Mother, I'm an adult. It's my choice, not yours. And I'd advise you to listen to Dad. He's right. As long as I'm happy, you shouldn't care. Come on, Wendi. We need to get back to the twins."

Remus waited until they had left before sitting next to Gen. "Calm down, Gwendolyn." he murmured softly. "Let him calm down, and then you two can try to talk this out."

"How can I calm down? You sided with them, Remus!" she spluttered.

"I did." Remus said slowly. "But don't you see, Gwendolyn? As long as he's happy, you should be, too."

Gen merely sighed softly and got to her feet. "I'm going to get a bath, then I'm going to bed. Good night, Remus."

Remus sighed softly before getting to his feet and heading into the kitchen for a cup of tea. "She may be a difficult woman, but I do love her." he murmured, sipping his tea absently. "I'll try to get through to her in the morning, if she's in a better mood."


	8. Chapter 8

On My Own

Chapter 8

Ciaran proved to be much like his mother, heading to bed nearly immediately after he and Wendi arrived home.

Wendi, however, was not tired. And she was sure Ciaran wasn't either.

After paying the sitter and bidding her good night, she checked on the twins. Both were fast asleep.

She vaguely wondered if Ciaran wouldn't mind any company, but opted against joining him. Instead, she curled up in his chair with a cup of tea after letting their owl out to hunt.

'I don't know what I did to her.' she thought sadly. 'I've always thought she and I got along fine. I know she's quite protective of her son, but I never thought she would decide to hate me! Especially when she supported me during the pregnancy.'

She sighed softly and sipped her tea in silence.

After two more cups of tea, she figured Ciaran had calmed himself down enough for her to join him. "Ciaran?" she called timidly as she peered around the bedroom door.

A sleepy murmur was the answer she got.

She giggled despite herself as she quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into the bed. "Hey, I take it you feel better?" she asked, curling up next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Not really." Ciaran answered with a yawn before tossing his arm over her stomach. "I just figured if I slept on it, I'd feel better in the morning."

"And it sounds like you took a sleeping potion." Wendi sighed as she absently traced the scars on his chest.

"Mm-hmm." he murmured. Catching the wary look on her face, he added, "Not one I made."

"Good." Wendi said with a sigh of relief. "I know you're doing better with your potions, but I really don't trust you enough to take any of yours. Or, you know, make anyone else take one."

"I'm tempted to force one on my mother." Ciaran grumbled.

"Oh, don't! She's just concerned, Ciaran."

"I was joking." Ciaran muttered with another yawn. "But I don't give a damn how concerned she is, she has no right to say such things." He let out a soft sigh, burying his face in her hair before adding, "I'm glad my father sided with us. He's absolutely right."

"Oh, forget about that." Wendi said with a sigh of her own. "It upsets you, so stop. Maybe you and your mother can work this out. You know, when she's sober and you're not angry with her."

Ciaran scoffed. "Catching my mother completely sober is next to impossible."

Wendi let out a scoff of her own. "And the only reason she drinks is because she loves you, and she worries about you. And you've separated yourself from her and she's not too happy with it. And I think that's why she keeps lashing out at me."

"And I don't care what her reasons are." Ciaran said, propping himself up on his elbow. "I love my mother, but this is too much. She knows I love you, and if she hates you, then why not say anything sooner?"

"Who knows how your mother thinks?" Wendi asked, falling back on her pillow. "I know I don't even want to begin to try to understand the way her mind works."

Ciaran sighed once more and brushed a light kiss to her forehead. "Wendi, forget about my mother right now. It's not important."

"It is." Wendi replied swiftly. She sat up, angrily tossing the blankets off herself. "I'm not going to tell you to choose between me and your mother, but it looks like you might have to do just that. I know you love your mother, and I know you love me, but apparently, your mother and I are never going to be the best of friends."

She got out bed and headed to the door. She paused, her hand resting against the frame. "Or," she began softly, "we can try to get together with your parents and discuss this like adults. I'll let you sleep on it."

She stopped herself from slamming the door, reminding herself that it would wake up the twins, and they would be a pain to get back to sleep.

She curled back up in the chair, leaning into it, her eyes shut. She did not notice Ciaran joining her until he sat down in front of the chair and rested his head in her lap.

With a tiny smile, Wendi began to brush his hair out of his face. "To what do I owe this?" she asked softly.

"I don't know." Ciaran said miserably. "I'm just tired of everyone bickering. My parents did it a lot when I was little. I would hope they would be over it by now. I guess I was wrong."

"Poor baby." Wendi said softly.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Ciaran asked seriously.

"Of course not." Wendi whispered. "You're just very tired. And you had a horrible day. Now go to bed. I'll be in there soon."

"No, come with me?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"I'm not tired." she said softly. "Go on, go to bed. I'm sure that potion is probably kicking in right now. So don't fight with it."

"You're right." Ciaran yawned. He dragged himself to his feet and headed towards their bedroom, calling, "See you in the morning, love." as he went.

Wendi began to giggle. "Unless I'm not home when you wake up." she said softly, making sure he couldn't hear her. She was beginning to think that instead of trying to get through to Gen, it would be better to try to talk to Remus. He would make Gen listen, she was sure of it.

But Remus wasn't having much luck with Gen at that moment in time. She was being quite stubborn.

"Remus, I don't want to talk about them right now." she grumbled into her pillow. "I just want to sleep."

"Oh, come off it, Gwendolyn." he said softly, pulling her a bit closer to himself. "You've been tossing and turning for a half hour, at least. And I know this is on your mind. So why don't you tell me exactly what you're thinking, hmm?"

"Why?" she demanded, trying to pull away from him. "So you can side with Wendi and Ciaran again?"

"I promise I won't." he said, holding fast. "Now stop squirming and talk to me, Moore."

She groaned loudly. "When you call me by my maiden name, you mean business, don't you?" When he nodded, she managed a tiny smile. "I love it when you do that. But I don't think that's what you want to hear. So, here goes: I have never liked that girl. Period. And I was hoping when Ciaran and I came back to London, she would forget him, and he would forget her andfind a nice witch to settle with."

"Why a witch?" Remus asked. "I don't think that matters, personally."

"Well, I do! And I raised him! So I feel I have more say in this than you do! And a witch would be far more understanding, and it would be far more easier to work around!"

"You're determined to break them up, aren't you?" Remus demanded suddenly.

"I wouldn't mind it, but Ciaran would never speak to me if I did." Gen said sadly. "Oooh, I hate her!" she burst out. "And you, let me go!" she said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp once more.

"No. Not until you answer one last thing for me." Remus said softly.

"And that would be?" Gen asked in as sweet a tone as she could manage while angry.

"Will you promise me that you'll try to get along with Wendi?"

"No!" She then glared at him. "Why don't you answer something for me? Why the hell do you try to side with her?"

"Because I want us to get along, Gwen. That's why." He then grinned at her and rolled onto his back, pulling her ontop of himself with a squeal. "You're so difficult." he told her as she sighed and let her head fall on his chest. "And sometimes I hate that."

"And sometimes I hate you." she said with a giggle. "But I live with it, don't I?"

He merely rolled his eyes and brusheda light kiss to her forehead. "I always thought you hating me would be impossible."

"Mmm." she murmured faintly. "And I would have never thought for a moment that you would go completely against me. I guess we don't know as much about each other as we thought."

"I guess we don't." he muttered softly. "So, let's spend tomorrow together, just you and me. No thoughts of Wendi, or Ciaran, or Sage, or Elizabeth. Just the two of us."

"As long as we wind up in bed, I'm sure I'll go with it." Gen giggled.

Remus groaned inwardly. "I swear, you and Sirius were perfect for each other." Which recieved her pillow in his face.

Looks like Wendi's plans for talking to Remus the next morning would just have to go on hold.


	9. Chapter 9

On My Own

Chapter 9

"So," Gen began softly the following morning as she ran a brush through her hair and eyed Remus lazily, "what do you have planned for us this fine day?"

She began to giggle as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know." Remus murmured teasingly. "I figured we would just go with whatever came along."

"Oh?" Gen asked curiously. "Well, let me get dressed and we can go."

She waited until he had left to thumb through her wardrobe. "The pale green or the purple?" she muttered to herself, trying to decide which to wear.

She opted with the green, ran the brush through her hair one last time, slipped on her wedding band, and hurried into the living room.

"Ready?" Remus asked with a tiny smile.

Gen nodded, trying to suppress her giggles.

"What's so funny?" Remus demanded as she linked her arm with his.

"Nothing." Gen smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I guess I'm just in a really good mood this morning."

In fact, she felt the only thing that could quell her mood would be an appearance by her daughter-in-law.

Which was exactly what happened.

Wendi was waiting on the porch, trying to make up her mind as to whether or not she should knock, and whether or not Gen was awake.

She quickly glanced up at Remus, then spotted the look on Gen's face and looked away, muttering, "Can... can I talk to you for a bit?"

Remus glanced at Gen, then murmured, "Of course. Gwendolyn, why don't you go to Hogsmeade? I'll catch up with you there."

"Fine." Gen muttered irritably before Disapparating.

Remus led Wendi inside and to the kitchen, where he made them both a cup of tea. "Does Ciaran know you're here?" he asked her softly, handing her her cup and pocketing his wand.

"No." Wendi said softly, shaking her head and staring at the table. "He doesn't. And I didn't expect her to be awake."

Remus gave her an apologetic smile before saying, "We had planned on spending the day together. You almost missed us." He paused, then slowly asked, "What exactly do you need to talk about, Wendi? I have a feeling it has something to do with Gwendolyn."

"It does." Wendi sighed. "I was hoping you could try to get her to at least lay off. I don't know what I've done to her exactly. I thought we were getting along. But apparently not. And I don't want Ciaran to feel he's got to avoid her."

"I'm sure he doesn't feel that way." Remus replied. "He loves his mother, always has. And just because she doesn't agree with his choice of you, I'm sure he won't push her away."

"I think he will." Wendi sighed. "He's not happy at all with her."

"To be honest, I don't think any of us are happy with her right now." Remus said softly. "But I will try to get her to lay off. Do you want me to take you back home before I meet back up with Gwendolyn?"

"Please." Wendi said with a tiny smile.

After she told him exactly where their house was, she clung tightly to his sleeve as he Disapparated.

"Well, there you are!" Ciaran said with a grin as he held a fussy Sage. "I was worried about you, Wendi."

"Oh, I just needed to talk to your father." Wendi said softly, letting go of Remus's sleeve.

Ciaran glanced at his father and said, "That's fine. I just wish you would have told me first." He handed Sage to her and motioned for his father to follow him outside.

"What did she want?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"She wanted me to talk to your mother. And ask her to leave her alone." Remus replied. "And, before you ask, I won't tell your mother where you live. That's your job."

"Thank you." Ciaran muttered.

Remus turned to go, then quickly turned back to his son. "We'll be in Hogsmeade, if you want to talk to her."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ciaran said softly before heading back inside. Obviously, his father wanted him to talk to his mother. But he wasn't too sure if he wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10

On My Own

Chapter 10

Gen sighed softly as she leaned back in her chair at their corner table in The Three Broomsticks. "Oh, Remus, why can't we spend more days like this?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"Because you're usually drunk." Remus murmured.

"Oh, ha, ha." Gen said dryly. Then she smiled and linked her fingers with his. "But I love you, so I'll put up with you."

"I'm glad." he told her with a smile as he squeezed her hand.

Her smiled quickly vanished, to be replaced with a look of surprise as Ciaran casually slide into the empty chair next to her. "Hey, Mum." he murmured faintly, catching his father grinning out of the corner of his eye.

Gen looked as though she were about to reply, then she looked away, silently fuming. This had to be Remus's doing.

"Oh, Mum, don't ignore me in public," Ciaran began, resting his head on her arm, "or else I'll have to start a scene."

"Like I care." Gen grumbled.

"Mother!" Ciaran exclaimed, looking at her, surprised. "Since when have you not cared?" he asked, lowing his voice.

"Hmm." Gen murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. "I would think you would know the answer to that." she said coolly.

"Gwendolyn, now is not the time for this." Remus began warningly. "If you two are going to bicker, let's take this home."

"I don't feel like talking to him, Remus." Gen said with a glare in his direction. "And I know this was your idea. Thanks a whole hell of a lot!"

"He's right, Mum." Ciaran began slowly. "Let's go home. Then you can yell me at as loud as you want to." And, ignoring her protesting, grabbed her wrist and Disapparated. "Now then," he began, as Remus quickly joined them, "tell me what exactly Wendi has done to earn your scorn?"

Gen crossed her arms over her chest once more and sank down on the couch. "I told you," she began, "I don't feel like talking about this. I was actually enjoying myself before you showed up!"

Ciaran exchanged a look with his father before sitting down next to him mother. "Mum," he sighed, resting his head against her arm once more, "I don't want you angry with me. So tell me what I can do to fix all this."

"Get a divorce, but I don't see you doing that." Gen replied. Then, before she realized what she was doing, she was running her fingers through his sandy hair as she had often done when he was a child.

"No, I won't." Ciaran murmured. "I love Wendi, Mum. And even if you don't, she's the mother of my children, of your grandchildren."

"He's right, Gwendolyn." Remus said, sitting down on her other side, smiling at the sight of the two of them. He tossed his arm around her shoulder, his fingers brushing against Ciaran's hair. "And you know you love the twins. You can't hold that against her."

"No," Gen sighed bitterly, "I guess I can't."

She then glanced down at Ciaran, who had curled up next to her, his head in her lap. Then she glanced at Remus, his expression mirroring hers.

"Anything wrong, Ciaran?" Gen asked softly, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"No," Ciaran sighed softly, "nothing."

"Oh, you are most certainly are your mother's son." Remus murmured. "What's wrong?"

"It's just so hard." Ciaran sighed, hearing his own voice break. "Raising the twins. And being away from you both."

"Oh." Gen sighed softly. "Ciaran, I don't -- "

"Don't say it, Mum." Ciaran sniffled. "Wendi does help. She tries to, at least." He sat up, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "But I do miss you both. Sometimes I wish I had listened to you, Mum."

Gen and Remus exchanged a look. "Ciaran," Remus began softly. "Ciaran, don't feel so bad. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have the twins."

"I know." Ciaran sighed softly. "I... I need to get back to Wendi."

He snatched up his coat and hurried out the door, Disapparating on the porch.

"Remus," Gen whispered, her gaze still fixed on the door. "Oh, Remus." she sighed, her fingers fumbling for his.

"Gwen, don't." Remus murmured, giving her hand another squeeze. "He'll be fine. Trust me. Now don't get worked up."

"How can I not?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Come here." Remus sighed, wrapping his arms her and pulling her close, brushing his lips against hers. "Just calm down. I know where they are, even though I promised Ciaran I wouldn't tell you. But I will, not now, but I will."

"When?" she demanded.

"When you promise me you won't hex Wendi."

"That'll be a hard promise to make." Gen frowned.


	11. Chapter 11

On My Own

Chapter 11

Ciaran was still trying to fight tears by the time he slowly dragged himself into the living room of the house he shared with Wendi.

"Ciaran?" she called, heading into the living room, holding an irritated Sage while Elizabeth whimpered loudly from their crib. "Where have you been?" she demanded. Then she realized how upset he was. "What happened? Was it your mother?"

"It wasn't Mum." Ciaran sniffled as he headed into the twins' room to get Elizabeth.

She cooed softly and snuggled against him.

"Aw, I love you, too, Lizzy." he told her, carrying her back into the living room.

"Well, where have you been?" Wendi demanded.

"With my parents." Ciaran answered, stretching out on the couch with Elizabeth happily settled on his chest. "No problems with that, now is there?" he added.

"No, no of course not." Wendi began slowly. "But Ciaran, if she said anything -- "

"She didn't!" he snapped.

Wendi looked surprised and stuttered, "Ciaran, I – I didn't mean -- "

"I know what you meant." he spat. He sat back up, picked up Elizabeth, and carried her outside.

Elizabeth began to whimper softly, her lower lip trembling. She hated seeing her daddy upset. And this was as upset as she had ever seen him.

Ciaran, of course, misunderstood.

"Don't start with me, too." he sighed softly. "I don't feel up to it, Liz."

Elizabeth began to cry softly.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Ciaran sighed wearily, bouncing her gently up and down, trying to calm her. "Do you want to go see your grandparents?" he asked her. Usually her grandmother could calm her down when she got this upset.

A couple minutes later, she was curled up in her grandmother's lap, her father sitting on one side of Gen, her grandfather on the other.

"Hey, sweetie," Gen murmured to Elizabeth. "I've missed you."

"She's missed you, too." Ciaran murmured. "So has Sage. I guess. I, honestly, I rarely hold him. It's Lizzy I'm worried about. Sage and Wendi seem to stick together."

"Oh, baby." Gen murmured, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mum." Ciaran said softly.

"But she feels it is." Remus said with a tiny smile. "And nothing neither of us could think of saying is going to change that."

Gen smiled faintly and said, "Oh, you two. Of course I feel this way. Your my son, I'm always going to blame myself for anything going wrong."

"You shouldn't. It's my doing." Ciaran sighed sadly.

"You should know by now your mother isn't going to listen to that." Remus pointed out.

"I should." Ciaran agreed.

He did not notice the look his parents exchanged. But he did feel how tense his mother was as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"Mum..." he began warningly.

"I'm not going to say anything." Gen replied, brushing Elizabeth's hair out of her eyes. "But you know the spare bedroom is always ready in case you want to come over."

Ciaran did not answer her. He knew that, of course. And he was tempted to take Elizabeth back to Wendi and stay with his parents for a week.

But he was an adult, and he had to try to work out his problems on his own.

"No thanks, Mum." he sighed softly.

He did catch the disappointed look on her face, though.

"Oh, Mum," he began softly, "don't. I would love to be here with you and Daddy, but I can't. Wendi and I need to talk. Though, if you two want, Elizabeth can stay here for a little while."

Gen nodded. "We'll watch her. Though Wendi won't be happy with that, I'm sure."

"No, she won't." Ciaran said sadly.

Gen waited until after Ciaran left to give Remus the look she usually used when dealing with her daughter-in-law. "Remus," she began, but got no further than that.

"Gwendolyn, stop. This is not your problem. It's theirs. So just leave it." Remus said, taking Elizabeth from Gen and cooing softly to her. Then he grinned and said, "Elizabeth agrees with me."

"Of course she does." Gen replied bitterly. "Everyone sides against me, always have."

Remus frowned as she got to her feet and headed towards their bedroom. With a tiny groan of annoyance, he got to his feet and he and Elizabeth soon crawled into the bed with her.

"Not always." Remus told her. "I've sided with you several times. But that's not the point. The point is, your son wants to handle whatever happens on his own. And you need to let him. Stop interfering."

"You just don't get it." she frowned.

"Then explain it to me."

"You still wouldn't get it." Gen murmured. "Hell, I don't understand it myself. I guess it's just my maternal instincts. And here I was thinking they had died years ago."

Remus cracked a smile despite himself. "You're probably right." he chuckled. "Though, I'm very tempted to agree with you on one part. It's so hard having them away from us. I miss seeing her and Sage on a daily basis."

Gen smiled faintly as she pulled Elizabeth on her chest. "YOU need to tell your son that when he comes back."

"I should. Depends on his mood, though." Remus murmured.

"You're honestly going to tell him that?" Gen said, her voice oozing disbelief.

"I am." Remus nodded.

"Unless you chicken out before he gets back." Gen teased. "Oh, I hope he comes back soon."

"Same here." Remus said softly. "But then again, if he and Wendi work this out, we may not see him for hours."

Gen groaned. "Please, not that."

Remus began to laugh once more. "Oh, Gwendolyn, don't you want another grandchild?"

"No!"

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. She was so hard to please. Hopefully Ciaran would be back soon and the three of them could have a nice, long discussion.


	12. Chapter 12

On My Own

Chapter 12

"I'm afraid to say it, Gwendolyn..." Remus began softly. It had been hours since Ciaran left. And he figured it was one of two things. An extremely long argument, or Wendi and Ciaran choosing to make up.

"Don't." Gen groaned. She had stretched out on the couch, Elizabeth sleeping peacefully on her chest. She sighed softly as she absently ran her fingers through Elizabeth's red hair, but Elizabeth did not stir.

"I'm just saying -- "

"And I'm saying I don't want to hear it!" Gen whimpered.

"Oh, Gen, why don't you want them to get along?" Remus sighed. "We don't. Is that why? Your want your son to suffer like you feel you do?"

"No." Gen replied thickly. "I just don't like her, Remus. I don't want her in our family and I want this to end!"

Remus frowned and slowly shook his head. "And you hate not getting your way?" he asked her.

"I hate her, Remus." Gen hissed. "I don't give a damn about not getting my way with this! I care about my son and his well being. And I care about the fact that he made a stupid mistake getting together with her."

"Well, that's nice to hear, Mum." Ciaran said, slamming the door behind him, having let himself in, knowing his parents would not mind. He glanced at his father, who gave him an apologetic look in return.

"Well it's the truth." Gen replied, getting to her feet and handing Elizabeth to him. "And if you don't want to hear it, then fine. Go. I don't care anymore."

Ciaran and Remus watched her head back to their bedroom, both men shaking their heads. Then Remus gently placed his hand on his son's arm and motioned that they go outside to talk.

"I hate her for doing this." Ciaran whispered after his father shut the door. He shifted Elizabeth so that the both of them were more comfortable. "But she's my mother. And I do love her. I just wish she would stop this."

"She won't stop until you and Wendi break up, or we manage to convince her that the two of you belong together." Remus replied. "And I don't see either of that happening."

"I don't want to come back until she stops." Ciaran whispered. "Dad, isn't there anything you could do or say to her to get her to understand that I love Wendi and I don't want to lose either of them?"

Remus shook his head sadly. "I've tried." he muttered. "She won't listen. And it looks as though it's gotten to the point where she doesn't care if she ever sees the twins, or you, again."

"She knows she'll always see me." Ciaran said softly. "I need Mum in my life. But not if she's going to be like this. I hate this."

"She does, too." Remus murmured. "I would say just wait her out, but I don't see her giving in. She's so determined."

Ciaran cracked a small smile and said, "So now I know where I get that from."

"Hey, it could have come from my side." Remus smiled. "You get being stubborn from her, though. That's for sure." He bent and brushed a light kiss to Elizabeth's forehead and added, "I think you need to get her back to her mother. I'm sure Wendi misses her."

"She does." Ciaran smiled. Then he hesitated. "I'll talk to you about it later." he muttered. "See you around, Dad."

"Bye, Ciaran." Remus murmured before heading back inside to talk to Gen.

"Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore," he called heading into their bedroom, "what on earth has gotten into you?"

She stared at him from the edge of the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. "What has gotten into you?" she asked. "You don't act like you care about me anymore. Remus, I'm tired of this! I'm so tired of you taking up for everyone else but me!"

"I am not -- "

"You are!" she shrieked, tears brimming in her eyes. "Just because you didn't spend his childhood with Ciaran does not mean you can just agree with everything he chooses to do! Honestly, tell me what you think of Wendi! Tell me I'm wrong and that she's prefect for him! Because I know that's exactly how you feel!"

"Gwendolyn," Remus murmured softly, sitting down next to her and putting his hand on her back, trying to make an effort to calm her, "I don't thinks she's perfect for him. But she makes him happy. And she doesn't care that he's a werewolf. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because it's wrong, Remus!" Gen said, fully sobbing now. "But that doesn't matter to you! Nothing does!"

"Yes, it does." Remus murmured. "Gwendolyn, calm down. It's not wrong. There's nothing against it. You're starting to act like the Slytherins."

"I'm not saying it because she's a Muggle." Gen choked. "I'm saying it because I hate her. I cannot stand her. I do not want her with my son at all. Why am I the only one to think this?"

"Because everyone sees how good she is for our son." Remus answered. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face against his hair, murmuring, "Gwendolyn, just leave this be. I know you hate her, but that's no reason to make your son unhappy."

Gen sighed softly and shook her head. "He wouldn't leave her anyway." she murmured. "It's not right." she continued in a whisper. "I'm so tired of all of us bickering, but I don't want her around."

"Gen, hush." Remus said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "If you want us to stop bickering, then stop causing conflict."

Gen looked at her, affronted. Then she pushed him away from her. "Of course. Here you go again. Siding with everyone else. I'll be at The Hog's Head, like you'd want me."


	13. Chapter 13

On My Own

Chapter 13

Elizabeth was being very fussy with her father as he attempted to put socks on her feet. She didn't like socks. But Daddy said her feet were cold and she needed to wear some.

"Elizabeth, why do I even bother?" Ciaran sighed. "You'll just kick them off anyway."

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom he shared with Wendi. She, still in her pajamas, had yet to dress Sage. She smiled faintly at the sight of her husband and daughter and murmured, "I'm not too fussed to get him dressed. Maybe we can just stay home today."

"Fine with me." Ciaran replied, stretching out on the bed and pulling Elizabeth onto his chest.

"Don't want to see your mother?" Wendi asked softly.

"Not really." Ciaran answered. "Dad sent me an owl this morning. Said she was at the pub until two in the morning."

Wendi scowled but said nothing. That would have to be one of the most important reasons on her list of reasons for moving. There was no way she wanted her children exposed to their grandmother's drinking. Even though they were so young, they could still be influenced.

Or Gen, drunk, could cause harm to them. Though Ciaran, she was sure, would offer the excuse that his mother would do nothing to hurt the twins, drunk or sober.

She jumped slightly as she felt Ciaran place his hand on hers. "What's wrong, Wendi?" he asked.

"Nothing." she smiled. "I was just thinking. That's all."

"I was too." Ciaran admitted.

"Your mum?" Wendi asked, not sure if she wanted to admit that Gen was the subject of her thoughts as well.

"Mm-hmm." Ciaran murmured. "Wonder what she got so upset about? Besides us, I mean."

"Well go talk to her and find out." Wendi muttered bitterly. Then, feeling bad, she muttered an apology. "I'm sorry. Your mother... it's just surprising she hates me. All the time she spent with me. Maybe it would be good for her to talk to you."

"I don't want to." Ciaran answered softly. "Not right now."

Ciaran sighed faintly and rubbed his cheek against Elizabeth's soft red hair. She sighed faintly, too, feeling quite content with her father.

Wendi smiled at the sight of them. "So, I take it you two are fine with staying right here for the rest of the day?"

"Quite fine." Ciaran smiled.

"You love her more than you love me, don't you?" Wendi asked, getting to her feet and trying to hide a smile as she carried Sage to the twins' bedroom to get him dressed.

"Oh, that's not true, Wendi!" Ciaran called, not bothering to get up. "I love her because she's my daughter, and we share the werewolf bond I've never quite been able to share with my father until recently. And I love you even more because of her!"

"I just wish I could be with you every full moon." Ciaran sighed, brushing a light kiss to his daughter's forehead.

Elizabeth cooed softly. She didn't quite understand what Daddy was talking about. Though it didn't matter to her. She had her father's attention and that was really all she wanted.

When Wendi and Sage, both of them now dressed, which left Ciaran the only one still in his pajamas, rejoined them, Wendi cooed at the sight of Ciaran and Elizabeth before putting Sage on Ciaran's chest as well.

"Spend some time with your son, too, darling." she smiled.

"Hey, Sage." Ciaran murmured. "I always thought you didn't like me."

Sage cooed softly before turning his attention to his mother. He liked Daddy just fine. But his mother was his favorite.

"I think he wants you, Wendi." Ciaran muttered, siting up with a bit of difficulty before settling the twins in his lap. "You know," he added, "I've never realized this, but their facial structures are the exact same. Same nose, same eye shape, same face shape. And the same big mouth."

"They do, don't they?" Wendi asked with a smile as she sat down next to Ciaran and studied her twins. "I'll hold them while you get dressed, if you want."

"I feel like being lazy today." Ciaran smiled. "But if you want me to get dressed, then I will."

"Thank you." Wendi giggled, taking the twins from Ciaran. She turned her attention to the twins, who were both watching her with as much interest as a baby could muster.

"I hope things can stay this way." Wendi murmured softly. "Your father seems happy. And, well, it seems like you two are, too."

And she, admittedly, was very pleased without her in-laws. The only time it upset her was when Ciaran was upset.

With a tiny smile, she picked up the twins with no difficulty, having gotten used to picking them both up at the same time, she carried them into the living room.

She did not notice Deon on the windowsill until Elizabeth began to whimper and reach out towards the window. With a frown, Wendi sat the twins down on the floor, making sure there was nothing that could hurt them down there, before stepping over to the window and letting Deon in.

Immediately, Deon hooted and fluttered through the house in search of Ciaran.

'Figures.' Wendi though, sitting down on the floor with the twins, ignoring the owl.

Until Ciaran joined them in the living room, Deon sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Who's it from?" Wendi asked softly. "And what's it about?"

"It's from my mum." Ciaran frowned. "And she wants to talk to me, now."

"Then go see her." Wendi whispered. "If she sends an owl, it's pretty important. Go talk to her. I don't mind."

"Right." Ciaran muttered. He slipped on his shoes and brushed a light kiss on Wendi's head. "I'll be back." he told her softly. To the owl, he added, "Fly home, Deon."

Deon hooted in response before soaring out the still-open window.

What could his mother want? Ciaran sighed softly as he Disapparated.

His mother was clearly upset, immediately hugging him as he let himself into the house. "Where's Dad?" he muttered, looking confused.

"Out." Gen replied, sniffling. "And I'm glad. I need to talk to you. I'm thinking of leaving your father."


	14. Chapter 14

On My Own

Chapter 14

"What?" Ciaran stammered. "Why, Mum? You love him!"

Carefully, he lead his mother to the couch, where she sank down, whimpering softly.

"I do." she whispered. "I really do. But Ciaran, he doesn't love me." She stopped, hearing her voice break. In a soft, hurt tone, she continued, "He doesn't. And I am so tired of this."

She then sighed softly and mustered an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry, Ciaran."

"Mum," Ciaran said softly, "what brought this on? You love him, and he loves you."

"I do, but he doesn't." Gen sniffled, clinging to her son. "I'm sure of it."

"You're just a little drunk, Mum." Ciaran sighed. "It's OK, you'll feel better -- "

"I have never been more sober or serious!" Gen choked. "I figured you wouldn't agree with this!"

She got to her feet, wringing her hands together and whimpering softly. "I knew you wouldn't, I knew it. Why did I even bother to tell you?"

"Mum," Ciaran murmured softly, biting his lip. "Mum, talk to Daddy about this. Tell him how you feel. It's not right for you to just spring this on him. He's going to want to know what he's done and why you feel like this. Hell, I want to know that, too."

"I told you." Gen said wearily. "He doesn't love me. He's never – and he takes up for everyone EXCEPT me and – and -- "

She sank down on the couch once more, burying her face in her hands.

Ciaran sighed sadly and began to comfort his mother the best he could.

"Mum, believe me, if he didn't love you, he wouldn't have married you. And he wouldn't have stuck with you for so long."

His mother merely let out a soft moan and shook her head.

"Well, then, I'll stay here until Dad gets back and then I'm making the two of you talk." Ciaran said stubbornly.

"He won't listen." she sniffed. "And you shouldn't get in on this. You'll just side with your father as well and make this even more rough on me."

"Mum, you couldn't bring yourself to leave him if you wanted." Ciaran scoffed. "Don't get me wrong, I love you both, but, yes, I will side with him. Because you're wrong. He loves you and he cares about you a whole hell of a lot."

"Not true." Gen whispered. "That's not true at all."

Ciaran groaned softly, but at that moment, his father chose to come home.

"Daddy, convince her you do love her." he said, before Remus could ask anything at all.

"Of course I do." Remus whispered, sitting next to Gen, who nearly immediately tried to edge away from him. "Why would you think I don't? What on earth -- "

"That's what I want to know." Ciaran muttered. "She thinks you don't. And she wants to leave you."

Remus stared at his son for a moment before turning to Gen.

"Why, Gwendolyn? You know I love you. I would never leave you. Why on earth do you want to leave me?"

Gen continued to sob softly and shake her head.

"Ciaran," Remus whispered softly, turning his attention to his son, "please, let me try to talk to her. I'll come get you if I need you. But, right now, I'm pretty sure Wendi and the twins need you more."

Ciaran nodded slowly and brushed a light kiss against his mother's cheek before Disapparating. Once home, he sank down on the couch, trying to calm down.

"What happened?" Wendi asked softly, curling up next to him and resting her head on his chest. "Talk to me, Ciaran. Don't keep it bottled up."

Ciaran sighed softly, resting his head on the top of hers. "My mother wants to leave my father." he whispered, absently brushing his fingers against her hair. "I tried to talk to her, tell her she was wrong about it, but it didn't work. My father's trying to talk to her right now."

"I hope she doesn't." Wendi murmured. "For all of you. I know you would be crushed. And I know she'd be devastated, as would your father."

"It's already tearing her apart." Ciaran sighed. "I hate seeing her upset. I wish she would explain why she feels my dad doesn't love her."

"She said that?" Wendi asked, looking up in surprise.

"Mm-hmm." Ciaran said with another sigh. "I hope he gets through to her."

"I do too." Wendi murmured, surprised by how hurt she was at the thought of her in-laws splitting up. 'Please.' she thought. 'Please, for Ciaran, don't.'


	15. Chapter 15

On My Own

Chapter 15

Wendi was grateful to curl up in bed later that night. But beside her, she knew Ciaran was not going to go to sleep anytime soon.

"Ciaran?" she whispered tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not." came his muffled reply. Sure enough, when she glanced at him, he had his face buried against his pillow.

"Please?" she whispered, gently brushing his fingers against his hair. "You need to." she added, feeling more hurt than worried now.

"I'll tell you what," she murmured, sitting up and absently running a finger up and down his back, "we'll go tomorrow, take the twins to see them. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I doubt it." Ciaran sighed, rolling over on his back to stare at her. "But I'm sure my parents, fighting or not, would love to see the twins again."

"See?" Wendi smiled. "Everything's going to be fine, Ciaran."

Ciaran felt like disagreeing with her, but he did not. Instead, he let her curl up next to him and fall asleep.

It took him long as she had fallen asleep to fall asleep himself.

He was not willing to get up in the morning. No matter how much Wendi huffed and smacked him with her pillow.

"You want to see your parents, don't you?" she asked. "Well you had better be up and dressed by the time I get the twins ready. Or we'll go without you."

So, very reluctantly, Ciaran dragged himself out of bed and quickly dressed. With a small sigh, he went into the twins' room and started to dress Elizabeth, who cooed happily at the sight of her father.

"Hmm, someone's glad to see you." Wendi smiled, picking up Sage and carrying him past Ciaran and Elizabeth.

"She always is." Ciaran murmured. "Or she knows we're going to see her Gran. You know how she is about my mum."

"Mm-hmm." Wendi smiled.

Ciaran picked up Elizabeth and carried her into the kitchen. A moment later, she was happily curled up in his arms, drinking her bottle.

"You two, I swear." Wendi giggled as she prepared Sage a bottle. "You would do just fine without me as long as you had her."

"Not true." Ciaran murmured.

"Oh, come on." Wendi smiled. "You love your daughter."

"I do." Ciaran murmured. "But I love you, too."

"And your parents." Wendi smiled. "And Sage. But I think that's it on your love list, hmm?"

"Pretty much." Ciaran shrugged. He set the empty bottle on the table and stared at Elizabeth as she hiccupped. "Ready to go see Gran?"

Elizabeth cooed in response.

"Let me finish feeding Sage, Ciaran." Wendi smiled.

Sage began to whimper softly as she pulled the bottle away from him. He had finished with it, but was still a bit hungry.

"No, that's enough." Wendi smiled. "Now we can go." she added, looking up at Ciaran.

"Fine." Ciaran smiled. He was ready to get this over with. Who knew if his parents were fighting?

But they had to suck it up and go. He was worried about his mother.

But when they got there, everything seemed all right. His mother was in the kitchen, hidden behind _The Daily Prophet_. His father was sipping coffee and waiting patiently for his mother to finish the paper so he could read it.

But his mother's attention was quickly off the paper when she spotted her son.

Ciaran bent to brush a kiss against his mother's cheek and carefully handed her Elizabeth. "Everything's OK?" he asked softly, glancing up. But his father's attention was on Sage.

"I suppose." Gen sighed, glancing at her granddaughter. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing better. I worry about her, though. The full moon's next weekend."

"I know." Gen sighed softly.

"I wish I could spend it with her."

"I know." Gen murmured. "I know, baby."

Ciaran sighed himself and sat down next to her. "Mum," he murmured, "you and I don't get to spend time together like we used to."

"We don't." Gen smiled sadly. "But you're far too busy."

"Yeah." Ciaran frowned at Wendi, who was still holding Sage and talking to his father. "We should, though."

"I can't." Gen whispered, her attention on her granddaughter once more. "Ciaran, the twins need you. And besides, aren't you worried I would try to talk you into divorcing Wendi?"

She glanced up at her son and was surprised to see something was upsetting him.

"We'll talk later." he sighed. "Not now."


	16. Chapter 16

On My Own

Note: Gah, no one's reviewing anything so I'm not feeling motivated. So sad.

Chapter 16

Ciaran agreed to meet his mother at The Leaky Cauldron later, and was beginning to regret it as he waited nervously at the small table in the corner of the room.

But she nearly immediately joined him, which caused him to calm down. A bit, anyway.

Gen waited for her son to say something. She cocked her head to the side and watched him, curiously.

He was beginning to favor his father in looks once more. His sandy hair was falling in his face. It needed a trim, she thought, but he liked it this way. His brown eyes reflected tiredness, and she was worried about that.

He reached up, brushed his hair out of his eyes and muttered, "Hey, Mum."

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, noting his posture as well. To her, it just seemed to ooze misery.

"Nothing really." he lied. "I just miss talking to you. Spending time together like we used to. I want to move back here. But I know Wendi would refuse."

"Then bring the twins and move back." Gen whispered. "Your father and I -- "

"I know you would." Ciaran murmured, holding up a hand to silence her. "But, Mum, I can't do that to Wendi. I married her. It was my doing. And I can't turn my back on that."

Gen bit her lip. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"Ciaran, you can't stay with her if you're not happy."

"I know." he sighed. "It's not that I'm not happy with her, it's just... I hate the way you two fight, I hate the way she acts when it comes to you. And I don't like living there. I miss you and Dad."

"Then come back." Gen whispered again. "Or take a break. Bring Elizabeth to the house, she can keep Sage for a while."

"No, Mum." Ciaran said determinedly. Then, he paused, and added, so softly that Gen had to strain to hear him, "I just want to be away from all of them for a while. I can't think properly with the twins around."

"Ciaran," Gen murmured, "you know we'll let you stay with us. And if you want privacy, your father and I won't bother you at all."

"Thanks." Ciaran said with a tiny smile. "I would appreciate it."

Gen waited for a moment or two, then asked, "So you're coming over to the house?"

"Yeah." Ciaran answered softly. "For a little while, at least."

Gen smiled despite herself as she and Ciaran left the pub. She wasn't too pleased her son was upset, but if it meant having him home, she would have to deal with it.

Remus wasn't too surprised to see him. He watched as Ciaran, looking dejected, headed to the guest room before turning to Gen.

"What's going on?"

Gen repeated the conversation between herself and her son. Noting the look on her husband's face, she added, "Remus, I said nothing to sway his decision. I swear to you."

"It's going to be hard for you to leave him alone, though, won't it?"

"Of course." she whispered. Then, with a sigh, she murmured, "I'm getting a bath, then I'm going to bed."

"Good night." Remus murmured as she brushed a kiss to his cheek.

She headed to the bathroom, passing the guest room on her way. Hesitating, she quietly rapped on the door. If he didn't answer, she wasn't going to bother him.

But she heard him call, "Come in." so she poked her head around the door.

"I'm getting a bath and then going to bed. But your father's still up if you need anything." After a moment's hesitation, she added, "Maybe you should send an owl to Wendi, tell her where you are."

"I thought about it." he murmured, laying on his back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "I might later. Good night, Mum."

"Good night, darling."

He thought about what she said, about sending an owl to Wendi. He figured she was probably asleep, but it wouldn't hurt. Of course, she might drop by and he really did not want that.

He decided on staying the night with his parents, dropping by in the morning, and telling her he was going to stay there for a while. And get some clothes and stuff while he was at it.

With a sigh, he rolled over on his side and stared at the wall. 'Mum was right.' he thought. 'I'm way too young for this. Even though she's being hypocritical. Marrying when she was my age. And had me earlier.'

"I guess it's her way of looking out for me." he sighed, kicking off his shoes and making himself comfortable. And falling asleep a few seconds later.


	17. Chapter 17

On My Own

Chapter 17

Ciaran padded into the living room the next morning, wearing naught but the jeans he was wearing the night before. His father raised an eyebrow, but merely asked, "Do you sleep like that all the time?"

"No." Ciaran yawned, running a hand through his already-messy hair. "But I had nothing else to sleep in. Mum up?"

"I think you know better than to ask that." Remus said with a smile.

"Right, right." Ciaran said with another yawn as he headed into the kitchen. He came back into the living room a moment later with a cup of coffee and curled up on the couch.

"Do you think..." he began, staring into his coffee, "that I'm doing the right thing?"

"I'd rather not get in on this." Remus said with a small sigh behind his paper. "But, yes, I feel this would be better for you. You are your mother's son, after all. And the easiest way for her to calm down is to get away from me for a little while."

Ciaran smiled to himself. He was sure his mother would love to hear that.

A little while, and two more cups of coffee later, he was feeling much more awake. And decided he could hold off talking to Wendi no longer.

"Wish me luck." he sighed as he passed his father, now dressed and his hair perfectly positioned in his favorite manner.

"Be calm." Remus told him. "And don't make her mad. And definitely do not bring your mother's name into it."

"I'll try." Ciaran said with another sigh.

He was beginning to have second thoughts, as, a second or so later, he stepped into his house. It was quiet, the lights were out. Even Sage and Elizabeth were sleeping when he checked in on them.

But Wendi was not asleep when he checked in on her. She was not even there. Which really did not set well with Ciaran.

He angrily began to pack some clothes for him and the twins, pausing only to rouse them from their sleep. He did not bother to leave a note as he, with a bit of awkwardness, juggled the twins and their bag before Disapparating to his parents'.

His mother was up when he got back, and he was glad for that. His parents took the twins from him as he sank down on the couch.

"She wasn't there?" his mother demanded after he told them. "What the hell kind of mother just up and leaves her children alone?"

"I don't know." Ciaran groaned. "You two don't mind if I stay -- "

"Not at all." his father murmured.

"Stay as long as you need to." his mother added. With a timid glance at his father, she added, "And if you want us to leave you alone, just say it. I know you don't have to worry about your father not listening, but I will try my best not to bother you."

"Thanks." Ciaran murmured, staring at Elizabeth, who was curled up in his mother's arms. "I, um, I need to think. Will you two watch them for me?"

"Of course."

After he left, Gen glanced up at Remus and said, "Remus, I know it's going to sound terrible of me, but do you think she's...?"

"I don't know." Remus sighed, settling down in his chair with Sage. "She could have stepped out for a few minutes and not wanted to wake the twins, but that is still no reason to leave them alone."

"You're getting my point, finally."

"I'm afraid I am." Remus murmured.

Gen took it from his tone that he'd rather not talk about this now. And she, for once, agreed. Though she was furious with her daughter-in-law.

She picked up the sleepy Elizabeth and carried her into the kitchen for a bottle, and made one for Sage as well.

While Sage and Elizabeth were enjoying their breakfast, Gen whispered, "Remus, do you think you should go see if he's OK? I mean, I don't want anything to happen to him because he's upset with her."

"Like I told him this morning, he's your son. So, chances are, he's either drinking, crying, or going to do something stupid. No offense meant to either of you."

"Hmm." was all Gen said. She glanced at Elizabeth, who had finished her bottle and was cooing softly at the sight of her grandmother. "You're so sweet." Gen told her, brushing her finger along Elizabeth's cheek. "Remus, I do miss having one of our own."

"But you don't want to risk anything." Remus smiled. "I know. And, besides, if you do get your way, these two will be around far more than they have lately."

Gen nodded slowly, then glanced up as the front door opened. She did not ask her son where he had been, but she was sure of it.

She scooted over to let him stretch out on the couch. He glanced at his parents, then muttered another word of thanks and added that he may as well get the twins dressed.

"I'll help, if you want." Gen offered.

"Thanks, Mum." Ciaran murmured, taking Sage from his father, grabbing the bag, and heading into the guest room.

As he dressed Sage, he asked his mother, "What do you think is going on?"

Gen did not have the heart to tell her son of her suspicions, so she said, "I don't know, baby. But your father and I are both here for you. I know you'd rather be by yourself, but -- "

"I want to be here." Ciaran said before she could continue. "I would rather be here with you and Dad, instead of by myself with the twins. I wanted to wait at the house for Wendi, but I don't know that I could. And I can't leave these two alone."

"They're not alone." Gen whispered.

"I know, but I want them around. I know that doesn't make much sense to you, but..."

"I understand." Gen smiled. "I'll be in the living room with your father." she added as she finished snapping the buttons on Elizabeth's onesie. "If you would rather stay in here."

"Thanks." Ciaran smiled. "I know I've been saying it a lot this morning but -- "

"Think nothing of it." Gen said with a small smile as she shut the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

On My Own

Chapter 18

Ciaran sighed weakly. He had heard nothing from Wendi at all in the past few days. His parents were out, his mother asked had he wanted to go, but he'd rather stay there.

Sage and Elizabeth were napping, so that left him with time to think.

Why would Wendi up and go? Why not leave a note, at least?

He sighed softly and went into his parents' room, rummaging around for a quill, ink, and a bit of parchment. His mother surely wouldn't mind him using his blue ink.

He began to scribble his thoughts and impressions. He had done nothing to Wendi to cause her to want to cheat on him. Had his mother done or said anything to set her off and make her leave?

No, not for a while. Not around her, anyway.

He shook his head and crumpled up the parchment, tossing it into the trash and resting his head on his arms just as his parents returned.

His mother exchanged looks with his father before timidly crossing the room and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know the answer already, but are you OK?" she asked.

"Not really." he muttered, not bothering to lift his head.

"Oh, pumpkin, I'm so sorry." she murmured, brushing his hair off his face. "I really am."

"And you're happy, too. I know it. You've got what you wanted."

Gen glanced at Remus, looking hurt, then she quickly removed her hand from her son's hair. "Fine." she whispered. "Your father can talk to you, if you're going to be that way."

Ciaran did not mean to hurt his mother, but he was feeling far too bad to even bother to lift his head, much less apologize. He heard her head into the guest room to check on the twins and his father sit down next to him.

"You shouldn't have said that." Remus muttered.

"I know." Ciaran sighed. "But it's true."

"I know." his father said. "She worries about you far too much. But I guess that's a mother's job. She's just trying to help you."

"Yeah, she is." Ciaran agreed. "I just kind of wish she'd stay out of it. I kind of feel like it's her fault, the things she said."

"Well, we won't know until we hear from Wendi." Remus pointed out. "So stop treating your mother like this."

"I can try." Ciaran muttered just as his mother came into the living room, carefully holding both of the twins.

"Look who was awake."

Ciaran took Sage, his father took Elizabeth. Gen sat down on the other side of her son and was trying not to look as hurt as she was feeling.

"Mum?" Ciaran asked suddenly, glancing over at her. "Will you answer me something? Honestly?"

"Of course." Gen nodded, her light blue eyes widening slightly.

"If you knew what was going to happen, and you could go back and change it, would you still allow me near Wendi? I mean, if you knew about the twins, you knew about what's happening now, would you even go near her when we moved?"

Gen blinked in surprise. "I... honestly, I suppose I would, as much as I love the twins. What prompted that?"

"Your hatred for Wendi."

Gen glanced at Remus, who said nothing. Then she added, "Ciaran, if I had my way, if I really did, your father and I would have stayed together. We would have handled everything. And you wouldn't have even met her. Yes, I hate her, and I hate her even more now, but I did nothing to her if that is what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything." Ciaran told her, immediately feeling bad for thinking that his mother had caused this.

'She's only looking out for me.' he thought. 'She does care. She just shows it in the wrong ways.'

He glanced at Sage, who cocked his head and cooed to his father, which caused Ciaran to smile faintly. "Hey, Mum, I was wondering tonight, I felt like getting out of the house for a while. I need to clear my head. Will you watch them, please? Unless you have plans with Dad...?"

"Of course." Gen said quickly. "We did want to go somewhere tonight, but if you want to leave for a little while, we can stay. We'll watch them."

"No, don't cancel plans for me..." Ciaran added quickly, but his father cut him off.

"It's fine. Your mother and I can spend some time together later. You go on. And don't worry about the twins."

"Thank you both." Ciaran murmured. "I really mean it."


	19. Chapter 19

On My Own

Note: Yes, I know nobody's reading it. Don't matter to me, I like it.

Chapter 19

Gen was curled up on the couch after getting Elizabeth and Sage bathed and in bed. She was watching Remus, who was sitting in his chair, his eyes half closed, obviously deep in thought.

"Remus?" she asked softly, not wanting to jar him from his thoughts, but wanting to speak to him.

"Hmm?" he murmured, glancing at her as though he just remembered she was there.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, cocking her head. "I mean, you don't have to share," she added hurriedly, "but please, I'm just wondering."

"I am too." he muttered. "What was Wendi thinking? Why leave? She loves Ciaran and the twins."

Gen scoffed and stretched out on the couch, still watching him. "Remus, I know you adore your daughter-in-law, and I know Ciaran loves her, but this is, frankly, bullshit. If she LOVED them, why leave them, without a note or anything?"

Remus nodded slowly. "She must have had a reason, though."

"I still say she's sleeping around." Gen grumbled. "If Elizabeth did not have my eyes, I could see where the twins could be anybody's."

"Gwen, don't even think that way."

"It's true!"

"I don't care if it is -- "

"Of course you don't." Gen said, crossing her arms over her chest. "She can do no wrong to you."

"I didn't say that." Remus sighed. "So stop getting jealous."

"Don't you tell me to not be jealous!" Gen said, getting to her feet and glaring at him. "She's all you've worried about, cared about. It's insane, Remus. You don't even treat me properly anymore! I should have left you when I thought to."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Neither of them noticed that Ciaran had come home. He was standing in the front door, staring at them both.

"You shouldn't. You love him." Ciaran repeated.

"I do." Gen said, her voice shaking, "but I – no, forget it." she sighed, heading into the bedroom.

Ciaran stared after her for a moment before sinking down on the couch.

Remus opened his mouth to ask if Ciaran was OK, but thought it best to ask "How are you feeling?" instead.

"I've had better days." Ciaran murmured. "The twins were no problem?"

Remus realized his son did not want to talk right then, so he said, "No, never are, are they?"

Ciaran smiled faintly and said, "You know, I was thinking... maybe I shouldn't keep them. Maybe it would be best if I put them up for adoption or something."

"Ciaran, if it's about taking care of them, your mother and I -- "

"I hate relying on you two." Ciaran muttered. "But with Elizabeth being like she is..." he continued, "I've got no choice."

Remus got up and settled down next to his son on the couch. "Do you want your mother to overhear?" he asked softly. "We can go outside, if you'd rather."

"I don't care anymore."

Remus glanced at his son out of the corner of his eye. He did have a defeated kind of look to him.

"Your mother and I both love you, and the twins. Doesn't that matter?"

"It does, it really does." Ciaran said softly. "I love you both, but I want to do something on my own. I want to do something that'll... I don't know, make the two of you proud of me."

"We'll always be proud of you." Remus told him.

"I know, but Mum... it's not that she means it, but when she says certain things, it makes me realize I was completely stupid to marry Wendi so young, a complete idiot to have children at this age. And Wendi... I don't know what the hell I expected from her, but it's not this."

"I don't think any of us expected this." Remus said fairly. "Why don't you just try to get some sleep? Your mother, I'm sure, has some sleeping potions around here somewhere. We'll listen out for the twins."

"Thanks." Ciaran muttered. "I could use the sleep."


	20. Chapter 20

On My Own

Chapter 20

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." Gen was settled on the couch, Sage resting comfortably in her arms, cooing at her. "And I guess you're the one who's going to be getting some sleep tonight. No rest for Gran, I'm afraid."

Sage yawned and she smiled. "You are adorable." she told him.

She had given him his bath and dressed him for bed. And was thinking as soon as he went to sleep, she would get her own bath.

But Sage was feeling reluctant to go to sleep. He cooed and whined and fussed with her, openly missing his sister.

"You'll have her back in the morning, if that's why you don't want to go to sleep." Gen murmured.

She got to her feet with Sage and began to pace around the house, stopping occasionally to glance out the window at the full moon.

"Come on, pumpkin." Gen told him, finally coming to rest in the kitchen. "Do you want a bottle?"

She fixed him a bottle and the two of them settled at the table. He was fussy at first, but did take his bottle after a few minutes. He lay snuggling in her arms, sucking away at his bottle and watching his worried grandmother with interest.

But his eyelids began to droop and he sighed, not wanting to go to sleep without Elizabeth.

Soon, though, he was asleep. Gen smiled faintly and placed the empty bottle on the table and carried him to the bedroom he and his sister shared with their father.

She brushed his hair off his face as she settled him into the crib. "Just like your father at that age."

She smiled faintly before leaving the door open to listen out for him as she headed to her room to get her pajamas. She grabbed a towel and her lilac bubble bath from the cabinet near the bathroom before heading in there, cutting the tub on, and emptying the bottle under the water.

She padded through the house, waiting for the tub to fill, occasionally checking in on Sage.

Settling down on the side of the tub, just so she could see her hair in the mirror. She began to take the shortly cropped black hair and run it though her fingers.

"I liked it better longer." she decided, wondering what Remus and Ciaran would say if they came home in the morning to find she had magically lengthened her hair.

"Probably hate it." she sighed, cutting off the tub and getting ready to get inside.

But before she could, there was a loud hammering at the door.

"What now?" Gen grumbled, heading to the door angrily. And she was even angrier when she found herself face-to-face with her daughter-in-law.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded.

"My children." Wendi said, trying to push her way past Gen, but received Gen's wand in her face instead.

"You aren't." Gen said, her eyes narrowing. "You left them alone. You don't deserve them."

"You don't either." Wendi spat. "I want them now."

"In case you haven't looked -- " Gen broke off to point at the full moon " -- only of them is here. And you aren't taking him. You are a horrible mother and if I have my way, you'll never see them again."

"Ciaran will let me." Wendi huffed. "I'll wait until he gets back."

"You will do no such thing. You'll leave my son and my grandchildren alone. Or I will hex you."

"It's against your laws."

"And neglect is against both my laws and yours. Now get out."

Without another word, Gen slammed the door in Wendi's face. Shaking slightly, she reached behind her, locked it, and dragged herself to the bathroom.

She tested the water. Thankfully, it was still warm. She left the door open to listen out for Sage as she settled into her bubble bath.

But she could not relax. It was so hard to do. She was shaken by Wendi's sudden appearance, and her demanding her children back.

She wasn't going to let her. She was sure Ciaran may try to give in. All she could hope would be to get to him first.


	21. Chapter 21

On My Own

Chapter 21

"She can't take the twins, Mum." Ciaran whimpered, sinking down on the couch. He and his father were both exhausted, but the shock of Wendi showing up the night before was far too much for either of them to go to sleep.

Elizabeth, however, was fast asleep in the crib with her brother.

"She didn't say where she's been?" Remus asked.

Gen shook her head slowly. "No. I didn't care to hear, either. I told you, I was going to get a bath, she pounds on the door and demanded the twins."

She sighed weakly and glanced at her son and her husband. "Both of you, bed. Now." she demanded. "The two of you need to rest, not worry about her. I can handle this. I don't want you hurt, Ciaran."

"You don't want me to give in to her, that's it, isn't it?" Ciaran asked.

"I... Yes, I do not want that to happen. I -- "

"I won't." Ciaran told her. "I promise you. Let me stay up. I want to talk to her."

"Remus," Gen began, turning to her husband, "please, make him see -- "

"Gwendolyn, you have his word. I'm sure he won't let her have the twins, not that easily, anyway. Now if you'll excuse me," he added, getting to his feet, "I am going to go to bed."

Gen settled down in his chair, her arms folded over her chest. Remus smiled faintly at the sight as he bent, brushed a kiss atop her head, and headed to their room. On the way, he stopped next to Ciaran and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's looking out for you." he whispered. "Be thankful for that."

Ciaran nodded slowly, feeling a lump in his throat.

After his father went to bed, he and his mother sat in silence, until there was a calm knock at the door, far opposite to the knock last night.

Gen held her hand up to Ciaran, who had half-risen from the couch, and made her way to the door. She, indeed, found herself facing her daughter-in-law again.

"I want to speak to Ciaran." Wendi said before Gen even had the chance to draw her wand. "Alone."

Gen stared her down, but felt Ciaran hand on her shoulder. "It'll be OK." he told her, brushing past her and going onto the porch with Wendi.

He waited until the door shut before asking, "What do you want?"

"My children."

"They're my children, too. And I'm not the one who left them."

"It was only for a minute." Wendi argued. "They were asleep. They were fine."

"It doesn't matter." Ciaran found it so hard to stand his ground. He loved her so much. But he could not let his twins down, his mother down. "You can't have them, especially if you're just going to leave them alone, by themselves. They can barely crawl, Wendi."

"Oh, Ciaran." Wendi sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know... it's not right to separate a child from its mother, much less two. Why can't you let me have them?"

"Because," Ciaran whispered, "you are no more capable of taking care of them than a tree squirrel is to take care of kittens."

He made to go back inside, determined to end the conversation, but she grabbed his arm.

"Ciaran, do you really trust them... with your mother?"

"She took great care of me." Ciaran said darkly. "I'll see you at the divorce hearing."

He headed inside and Wendi could hear the lock click behind him. She glared at the door before stalking off.

Ciaran leaned against the door, breathing heavily. He brushed off his mother's comforting hug and headed to the guest room.

Once inside, he shut the door and glanced to the twins. Both of them were fast asleep. Elizabeth even had her thumb in her mouth. He could not give them up. He just couldn't.


	22. Chapter 22

On My Own

Chapter 22

Elizabeth and Sage were very content to be with their grandparents. Ciaran, however, was restless. He wanted to get out and go, and sign custody of his twins to his parents.

But his parents did not want that.

"Ciaran, you cannot leave them now." Remus told him one evening as Gen gave the twins a bath. He and Ciaran were settled at the kitchen table. He was drinking a cup of tea while his son stared into his own cup.

"Why not? You and Mum would do a great job taking care of them."

"Yes, that we could..." Remus said slowly, "but Ciaran, they need you."

"Oh they do not." Ciaran muttered.

"Yes, they do."

The two of them glanced up as Gen joined them, holding the twins. She handed Sage to Ciaran, who began to towel dry his hair. She dried Elizabeth, then glanced at her son.

"They need you." she whispered. "You can't leave them. Remus, no offense, but Ciaran, you hated him for growing up without him. Could you do that to your own children?"

Ciaran glanced at her over Sage. "No... no, I can't."

"Then what are you thinking?" she whispered.

He did not answer straight away. He offered Sage to his father and watched as his parents left to get the twins dressed for bed.

"Remus, what are we going to do?" Gen whispered as she tugged a thin shirt over Elizabeth's head. It was warm that night, the twins did not need to be dressed warmly.

"I don't know." he sighed. He finished dressing Sage and reached across her to grab a comb. He ran it through Sage's slightly wavy brown hair and glanced at his wife.

"It's not right." Gen sighed. She sounded close to tears. "Remus, this isn't fair."

"I know." he murmured. "Gwendolyn, calm down. It won't do him any good to see you hurt."

"I know." she sniffled. She crossed the room and sat down on the bed, holding Elizabeth, who yawned and watched her curiously. "But... why? Why is this happening to him? I thought they were happy. And it... it can't have been me."

Remus wondered why it could not have been her when it so easily could have. But he did not ask her.

"Gwendolyn, we need to talk to him."

"Remus, he does not want us to talk to him. He wants to go. And we can't let him."

"No, we can't." Remus agreed. He glanced down at Sage, who had already fallen asleep, his thumb in his mouth. He smiled faintly at the sight.

"I wish there were something we could do." Gen whispered, her gaze resting on Elizabeth, who was not very determined to go to sleep. She whimpered and tried to keep herself awake.

She glanced up as she heard a noise at the door. Ciaran was watching his parents with an expression of mixed curiosity, happiness, and confusion. "You won't keep them, but you love watching them. Admit it."

"We do love having them here," Gen began, "but Ciaran, they are not ours. We cannot take custody of them. And if you just leave, then Wendi could have them taken from us as their mother."

"There's no way. She abandoned them."

"And I'm bi-polar." Gen whispered. "And so are you. Please, at least until we get this settled, don't leave. You can do whatever you want afterwards, but please stay."

Elizabeth watched her grandmother, then glanced at her father. Then she began to cry loudly.

"No, Beth, don't." Ciaran began, crossing the room and gingerly taking her away from his mother. "Sssh, it's OK. No reason to cry."

"You are wonderful with her. And Wendi could not handle her alone. Please, please, please don't leave her." Gen pleaded.

Ciaran glanced at his father, then to his mother, then to his daughter. "I won't." he whispered. "At least not now."

"Thank you." Gen whispered. She felt Remus grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room so Ciaran could spent time with his children.


	23. Chapter 23

On My Own

Chapter 23

Gen and Remus were settled on their bed, not quite ready to go to sleep. "Do you think it's wrong of us... to stop him?" Gen asked, placing her wand on her bedside table and glancing at Remus.

"I think you were right in what you said." Remus muttered, fumbling around the blankets for his pajamas. "If anything, Elizabeth needs him and you know Wendi will not be able to take care of her. The Healers would most likely take Elizabeth from her if that was the case."

"Would they?" Gen asked.

Remus nodded. "They would. A Muggle cannot take care of a werewolf child."

Gen was silent while he changed and made himself comfortable under the blankets. She was still fully dressed and sitting on top of the blankets.

"What is it?" Remus whispered finally.

"Hmm? Oh... nothing. Nothing really." Gen said softly as she picked up her up pajamas.

Remus watched her curiously as she changed. She did not settle under the blankets as he did. Finally, he murmured, "Gwen, I know he's our son, you're going to be biased, but don't you think there's the chance of... him losing them, too?"

"Remus, don't -- " Gen began weakly, but Remus cut her off.

"I knew you were going to go that route. Listen, there's the chance..." he trailed off slowly as the two of them heard Ciaran's door open and shut.

Before Remus could say anything, Gen was on her feet and out of the room.

"Are you -- ?"

"Fine, Mum." Ciaran muttered. "Just a bit thirsty."

Gen watched her son without speaking as he sipped a glass of pumpkin. "Not sleeping?." she whispered finally.

"No." he muttered. He did not notice his father as he silently joined his mother at the kitchen door. He was too busy observing the pattern of the floor tiles.

"Ciaran, you don't have to go through this alone. Your mother and I are far more than willing to go with you."

"You need to watch the twins." he murmured.

"Ciaran, one of us can stay -- "

"I want you both to stay with the twins." Ciaran muttered, dropping his glass in the sink. He then managed a weak grin and hugged both his parents. "I appreciate you guys more than anything."

"We know." Gen murmured. "Listen, you get some rest. Everything will be fine. There's no way Wendi can get them from you."

Even though she did not sound as though she fully believed that.

"Go to bed." she repeated. "I mean it."

Ciaran smiled at his mother and headed back to his room. Remus waited until he heard the door click shut before he cupped Gen's chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "You need to rest, too. We've got our hands full tomorrow."

"I know." Gen sighed. "I'm not tired. You go to bed."

"I can stay up if you'd rather."

"Please, go to bed." Gen murmured. She brushed a light kiss to his cheek and turned to head into the living room. She settled onto the couch and glanced at Deon's cage. Even Deon was resting, her head tucked under her wing.

"I think everyone's trying to tell you something." Remus said, leaning against the door frame.

"I think so, too." Gen murmured. "But I'm not tired."

"At least lay in bed. You might fall asleep." He offered his hand to her, which she took. "Come on." He lead her back to their bedroom and soon the two of them were curled up together.

Remus turned out to be right. She was asleep, her mind off her son's custody hearing, in seconds.


	24. Chapter 24

On My Own

Chapter 24

Gen was bound and determined to remain quiet all day, and Remus was not about to let her. She was on the couch, holding Sage, who was being very talkative. Elizabeth was sitting in Remus's lap, watching him and giggling.

"They're both very happy today, aren't they?" Remus asked.

Gen glanced at him, then looked away, ignoring Sage as he reached for her necklace. Not until she noticed a thin gold chain in his hand that she paid him any attention.

"You broke it, didn't you?" she asked Sage with a soft sigh. She gingerly extracted the chain from his fingers and sighed once more.

Remus watched her as she pulled her wand out of her robes and tapped her necklace. Once it was repaired, she placed it on the coffee table. She looked upset, and he could not blame her.

"Come here, Elizabeth," Remus began, getting to his feet and carrying her over to the couch, "I think Gran needs us."

He and Elizabeth sat down next to Gen and Sage. Sage and Elizabeth grew louder as each spotted their twin. Remus placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"He'll be fine, Gwendolyn." he murmured.

"You can't guarantee it." Gen whispered. "So stop it."

"Gwendolyn..."

Gen glanced at him and managed a tiny smile. "You won't stop until I feel better, now will you?" she asked.

"Of course not."

Gen glanced at Sage and Elizabeth, both happy and without a care. She chuckled weakly and said, "Oh, Remus, remember when Ciaran was that age? He was so sweet..."

"That he was." Remus smiled. "He loved people at that age. What happened to him?"

"You know what happened to him." Gen said, her voice breaking. "I don't want to talk about that, though." she added, brushing her hair behind her ears.

Remus understood. He rested his head against her shoulder and watched Sage and Elizabeth. Sage was cooing to his sister, who was watching him, but would glance at Gen and Remus on occasion.

Gen brushed Sage's hair out of his eyes and smiled softly. "I think he's going to grow up to be like his father." she murmured. "I don't know about Elizabeth, though."

"I hope she'll be like you, actually." Remus replied. "She loves you, and she'll -- "

He cut himself off as the door opened and Ciaran walked in, his hands thrust in his pockets.

"How did it go?" Gen whispered.

"Fine, fine." he muttered, flopping down on the couch next to his father. "Better than I hoped, at least. I got the twins."

"Oh? Good!"

"No, not good." Ciaran continued, looking away from his mother. "Mum, I signed them over to you two. I think I need some serious time to myself, soul searching or whatever you want to call it."

"Ciaran, no, please don't." Gen said, her lower lip trembling dangerously. "Please stay. Your father and I don't care if you and the twins stay. In fact, I know I'd rather have you three here."

Ciaran smiled faintly and said, "Well, that's partly why I signed the twins over to you. I know you two will take care of them for me."

Without waiting for another word from his parents, he got up and went to the bedroom he had been sharing with the twins. He began to pack his things quickly, hoping to be out of the house before his mother could argue. Or start crying.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ciaran turned to face his father.

"I won't stop you," Remus continued, "I just want to know if you think you're right about this."

"I am." Ciaran nodded. "I know Mum would rather me be here, but I just don't think I can stay. I know I can come back, but, well, it's not where I want to be, or what I want to do."

Remus nodded slowly. "I understand. And your mother does, too."

"But she doesn't want me to go."

"No. Of course not."

Ciaran had finished packing everything of his and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Thank you." he murmured, hugging his father quickly. "I'll send the occasional owl."

"Don't worry about that. Just take care of yourself. And... maybe stop by for holidays? For your mother's sake."

"I will." Ciaran smiled. "I promise."

He headed into the living room, where his mother was trying her best to ignore him. He smiled faintly and hugged her tightly before leaving.

"You let him?" Gen asked.

"We can't stop him, Gwendolyn." Remus sighed. "So, let's let him go. He'll find himself and come back. I promise."


End file.
